Piezoresistive material now has been employed to improve pressure measurement capability and sensitivity. To be applied to different surfaces, flexible electronic elements also have been developed. At present, the flexible electronic elements mostly include plastic electronic element, printed electronic element, organic electronic element and polymer electronic element and the like.
To enhance the structural reliability of flexible electronic elements, U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,144 entitled “FLEXIBLE ELECTRONICS FOR PRESSURE DEVICE AND FABRICATION METHOD THEREOF” discloses a pressure measurement structure for a flexible electronic element to prevent erroneous contact of elements located on different films. It also aims to reduce total cost of the structure. Flexible electronic material is prone to output unstable electric signals when subject to bending and could result in measurement errors. Hence there is accuracy concern on measurement results. To avoid the aforesaid problem material selection is very important. As selection of flexible electronic material applied to the pressure measurement elements is fewer, the material cost is higher.